


Eet

by Storyflight



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Presents, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Friendship/Love, Happy Birthday Kirumi Tojo, Kaede is too, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Other, Spoilers for chapter 1, Tojo Kirumi's Birthday, Yes Shuichi is trans, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: It was so easy, and the words so sweetYou can't rememberYou try to move your feetEet, eet, eet, eet





	Eet

**Author's Note:**

> Second (Late) Birthday fic for Kirumi!! I love this song so much...it makes me think of Amatojo  
> Also, I have a playlist dedicated to Amatojo (called Kirumami) and some other ships!! Basically the main ones I write, ehehe
> 
> Also I am not 100% sure what time of the year V3 began but for this, it's May.

Despite being in such a drastic circumstance, Kirumi maintained her status as an Ultimate Maid and assisted all of her classmates. She would never admit it out loud, but the thought of serving the next murderer is absolutely frightening.

 

Kirumi cannot let anyone know that. If they knew, her status as a maid would diminish and she’s unable to serve everyone out of fear. She has to put that aside, that is what she does with any personal feelings she has. They do not matter, she does not matter.

 

It was morning, Kirumi woke up early and headed to the dining hall to make breakfast for everyone. Surprisingly, being stuck inside a domed-school, it was a foggy morning. The grey mist rested beneath her feet with the weak blades of grass covered in morning dew. It was a nice sight given her situation, sort of relaxing to look at.

 

As she kept on walking, Kirumi felt a strange aura. It was rather unfamiliar and almost as if someone was following her.

Is she really going to die now? They have only been here for two days and someone is already ready to kill. The question is, why her?

 

“Hey, Kirumi?”

 

The voice did not fit with her current emotions. They were rather calm and expressed no hostility. Then again, that could be a facade.

 

_Cannot think like that?_

 

“Why are you up so early?”

 

The stranger headed over to Kirumi, standing next to them with a gentle smile on their face. They were the same height as her with messy green hair and bold emerald eyes that hid so much about them.

 

It was Rantaro Amami, the questioning Ultimate.

Kirumi tolerated them, the best way to put it. However, they were the one that she was the most fearful about.

 

“Can't sleep” Plain and simple response. They had their hands in their pockets and shrugged.

Kirumi kept walking to the dining hall, Rantaro followed.

 

_But why? Shouldn't they also be afraid I could kill them without question?_

 

“Do you perhaps need something from me, Master Amami?”

“Woah, Master Amami? That’s such a huge title, don't you think? Just Rantaro is fine”

“But I am a maid, that is what you are to me”

“Please, do not see me that way. There is no need, I am a student just like yourself”

“If that’s what you desire, Rantaro”

 

The two kept walking to the dining hall. Even though there was no consideration of killing from both of them, Kirumi felt odd with the questioning ultimate around. Is there a reason they’re following? Her first question was never really answered.

 

“You’re probably wondering why I’m still walking with you, huh?”

“P-Pardon?” Did they just read her mind?

“I mean, we are stuck in a school and forced to kill each other until the last ones remain standing. I am pretty sure that you had a faint feeling I might be planning something”

 

Kirumi did not speak.

 

“But I am here to tell you, that is not on my mind” They placed their hand on her shoulder, ever so gentle and comforting. Kirumi stopped at her tracks and glanced over at Rantaro, a little curious about how this conversation would go.

 

“It’s something else”

“And what is that, exactly?”

“Isn't your birthday soon?”

 

Birthday?

 

She blinked dumbly. Kirumi’s birthday? How in the world did they know about that? She has not shared any sort of information to anyone here. Did they ask Monokuma about it? Are they perhaps the mastermind and knew everyone’s personal information?

 

For a split second, she forgot when her birthday was.

 

“How...How did you know?”

“It’s well...complicated. Do not worry, it’s nothing bad, promise you on that”

“When is it, then?”

“A little challenge, huh?” Rantaro gave her a playful smirk, “I believe your birthday is the 10th of May. Am I wrong? Did I flip the numbers?”

 

Oh, they’re teasing her arent they?

 

“You are correct...it is the 10th of May”

 

“Okay! I wanted to give something to you!”  
“But why…?” No one has given her a present on her birthday. Matter of fact, this is the first time someone has even recognised her birthday. What are they even able to give her?

 

Rantaro handed her a small purple envelope. It was sealed shut with small doodles of spiders and “Kiwi” written on the front of it. That was strange, did they perhaps mess up with their writing? Did it a little too quickly? How in the world did they mess up the characters?

 

“...Kiwi?”

“Oh! That’s a little nickname I have for you if you’re okay with that. Everyone has a nickname and this is yours! Now, do not open it until your birthday, got that?”

 

“Sure…” This was so odd. The nickname, the card, the birthday greeting, it was almost overwhelming. Kirumi observed the enveloped, rather delighted about the decorations on it. She found it very cute.

 

“Thank you, Rantaro. That was very kind of you”

“It’s no problem! I hope you enjoy it! Now, is it okay if I am able to help you with breakfast today?”

 

\--

 

_Kiwi!_

_I hope you have a really good birthday! You deserve to have a day off, okay? You’re a hard worker and you do so much for us, now and in the future. I know we have only known each other for a short time, but your dedication to your talent is amazing. I hope once we get out of here, I will be able to see more of it._

_I have a request for you, try and think about something you would want. Whether small or little, are you able to do that? Take all of the time you need! Have a great day_

_~Amami Rantaro_

 

“I’ve always wanted to go to Italy…”

 

Kirumi sat in her room, devasted.

 

“Italy is a place a really hope I go to one day”

But will she? Being stuck inside the school and participating in the killing game, there is no hope. Eventually, she will die, they will be bloodthirsty and try to take her down in order for them to leave.

 

_Or maybe I will_

 

There will be a motive Monokuma will announce to everyone and everything will happen again.

 

Rantaro didn't deserve this, Kaede did not either. It was not her fault, she only wanted to try and save everyone. This was not fair, none of this was.

 

“Hey, Kirumi…”  
Someone was knocking.  
“Can I come in?”

 

Just like how it was when they spoke.

 

Kirumi quickly wiped off the tears falling out of her eyes way too effortlessly. She has to revert back to her serious self and not show any weakness to whoever is coming in. If they need her, she needs to serve no matter what.

 

“C-Come in” Her voice cracked a little

 

The door opened, it was Shuichi.

 

“...Shuichi?”

He was awful after the trial. Why would he be here? Shouldn't he be going back to his room?

 

“How are you feeling? I know that...you and Rantaro hung out a lot before they…”  
“Do not worry about me, what about you? After all, you and Kaede were fairly close”

 

Shuichi looked away for a brief second.

 

“...Yea but, all of this happened on your birthday”

“H-How did…”

 

“It doesn't matter...I just wanted to say Happy Birthday...I’m sorry...and-”

He sniffed.

“If you need anything...talk to me, okay? You are a student and teenager like the rest of us…”

 

Kirumi nodded slightly.

“...Thank you...I do have a question for you”  
“What is it, Kirumi?”  
“Is there anywhere you wanted to go, Shuichi…?”

  



End file.
